Ultraman Alpha Episode 7: The Bronze Challenger
Previously on Ultraman Alpha Ultraman Alpha and Curtis gets defeated by the Morrigan... Now "I still can't believe we lost to tha-that Censored!", yelled Curtis in frustration. "Keep it down will ya? I'm trying to listen.", complained Alpha. "Listen for what?", Althea asked. "I keep hearing this creaking sound somewhere." Somewhere in the distance... "Humans? Here? That's definitely new...", whispered a voice, "Maybe I need to teach them a lesson to not mess with Alien Zetton Exypnos!" "Huh, what's that noise?", Curtis asked, "Great, now there's vibrations too." Suddenly, a giant thing erupted out of the ground. "A monster now?", asked Curtis, "Hey Alpha, you ready?" "Sure...", Alpha said as Curtis transformed, but Alpha's physical body didn't appear. " The Censored, why didn't I transform?" "I don't know, but we better run!", Althea yelled as the giant started to close in. But, they didn't need to as a being came out of a portal yelled: "Ultra Zero Kick!", the being kicked the giant off the ground. "Come on, Alien Zetton Exypnos, is that what you built from all those stolen pieces of those alternate Talos?", asked the being. "Tsk, always so good at entrances,eh?, Ultraman Zero...", said Exypnos, "Luckily for you humans, I've gotta retreat..." "So who are you kid?", asked Zero. "So my name is Curtis, and he's Ultraman Alpha...", answered Curtis. "Ahem...", Althea said. "Oh, and she's Althea, our prophecy person.", Curtis said. Zero started looking at Alpha, and asked with a frown: " Why couldn't you transform?" Alpha still remained silent. "Fine.", Zero said as he snapped his fingers transporting all 4 of them to a pocket dimension. "Actually I'm kicking you kids out...Bye." "Ugh, it's taking so long...", complained Curtis. "It's only been 10 minutes.", Althea replied. "Yeah, and we're in trouble in just 10 minutes.", Curtis gulped as Talos appeared over the horizon, "Oh crap, run." Just then, Alpha appeared on his IPhone, "Hey, ready to beat some Talos butt." "About time.", Curtis said as he transformed. "Hahha, I can control Talos with my mind now.", yelled Exypnos as he grew to Ultraman size, "Go Talos! Destroy those Ultramen!" Suddenly, Zero appeared, "Exypnos, you'll be fighting me." Without warning, Alpha dove in and punched Talos in the face, instantly destroying him. "What was that?", Curtis asked shocked. "Oh, just the Alpha Aura Punch." Just then, Ultraman Zero throws Exypnos into a portal." Good luck Alpha, and remember, Ultraman never give up!", he then flew away to the portal. "So what did he tell you", Curtis asked. "He told me to never give up even though I was once defeated.", answered Alpha. "Oh, I expected something more..." "He did give something else, but that's for later..." "Hey, Curtis, wake up!", yelled Alpha. "Ugh, what is it? Alpha.", mumbled Curtis in his sleep. "Talos is still alive!" "Ugh, what does Carlos have to do with anything?" "Not Carlos! Talos!" Curtis jumped out of his bed. "Wait what? Where?" "There he is.", Alpha pointed out. "Is his face regenerating?", Curtis asked. "I think so?" "The Censored?" Talos suddenly jumped up with glowing red eyes. "Ok, Alpha let's go.", Curtis said as he transformed. "Alpha Aura Punch.", Curtis yelled as he punched Talos in the gut, forming a hole. Shockingly, the hole closed. "Censored!!! What is this thing made of?" "It's made out of Regenium, a metal that instantly regenerates." "Oh yeah, Exypnos said that he made some upgrades, I guess that's it." Talos generated a sword and sliced down. But Alpha countered it with his Alpha Blade. Alpha jabbed down, but Talos generated a shield and blocked it. "This guy is a living arsenal.", complained Curtis. "I don't care! Just duck!", Alpha yelled as Curtis ducked. "The Power of Ice!", yelled Curtis as he froze Talos' face, but he easily broke free. "That won't work, in order for Talos to die, you have to destroy his whole body at once." "Ok, I got it! The Power of Air and Fire! Firestorm!", Curtis yelled as he unleashed a storm made out of fire. "It's not doing anything! Oh wait, he's melting!" "Use the Power of Ice, the contrast will make him explode." "Your a genius! The Power of Ice.", Curtis yelled as he changed from air and fire to ice, making Talos instantly crack. "Now let's finish this. Holy Shoot!" Talos exploded to bits leaving nothing, but it's energy core. "Ugh, I'm not waking up at 1am again to destroy a giant robot again.", complained Curtis. "Fine. Good night." "Good night." In space "Almost there.", said an unknown being. "About time.", someone answered. "Be quiet, Morrigan, once I finish this, this universe shall be ours." "Tsk, just let me kill Alpha." "Not yet, but soon..." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes